


Rainy Days (Shope x Kevin)

by gymthecartoongeek



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, MY FIRST FANFIC ON AO3, Not fluff to the creator but probably fluff to you guys, Study Date i assume, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymthecartoongeek/pseuds/gymthecartoongeek
Summary: this was originally posted to tumblr and wattpad for Shovin week 2020BUT IM ONLYY POSTING FOR DAY 1 ON A03THE REST YOU CAN CHECK OUT ON TUMBLR OR WATTPAD
Relationships: Jennifer Shope/Kevin Reynolds
Kudos: 4





	Rainy Days (Shope x Kevin)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted to tumblr and wattpad for Shovin week 2020
> 
> BUT IM ONLYY POSTING FOR DAY 1 ON A03  
> THE REST YOU CAN CHECK OUT ON TUMBLR OR WATTPAD

pat pat pat

9:30 pm

A bored Kevin stared at the window watching the rain fell and made a pat on the window.

“Kevin? What happened to studying?” Shope whisper-shouted.

“The only thing i can do is stare at the rain.” He replied lowly.

“I invited you to a study session, yet we aren’t studying?” She mumbled as she leaned next to him..

“Yeah cause 1, Your parents aren’t home..and 2, It was only cause i was dumb.” He sadly noted.

Shope’s look softened. “Kev, you’re not dumb.” She softly whispered as she grabbed his shoulder.

“Everybody says that.” He whispered back.

“How about we go out in the rain for some fun?” She suggested, trying to cheer him up.

“Really?” He asked, to which she nodded.

“What about study-” He started.

“Studying can wait!” She interrupted with a smile as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

She opened the door before he could say anything and sprinted out into the rain.

She was immediately soaked, but she didn’t care. “Kevin! Come on!” She called out to him while spinning around.

Kevin rolled his eyes in amusement and went out to join her.

Time stopped. Everything around them dissipated. 

“Hey.” She softly said as she stared into his deep red eyes.

“Hi.” He replied staring into her twilight purple ones.

Silence  
After 2 minutes Kevin held out his hand. “May i have this dance?” 

Shope blushed “Yea.” She agreed. 

They danced around while talking and laughing.

After 3 to 5 minutes they stopped. (Again)

They slowly inched closer

and closer

and closer

Until the gap was closed

They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against the other’s.

“What a night.” He whispered breathlessly. “Wanna go back in and continue studying?” She asked.

“I don’t want to, but sure.” He answered leaving her to roll her eyes as they walked back inside, hand in hand.

Fini  
DONE


End file.
